Asesinato en una empresa industrial
by MariaSelene
Summary: un asesinato en una empresa...y un misterioso sujeto que oculta su rostro...conan deberá recordar a una persona muy importante en su infancia


DETECTIVE CONAN- ASESINATO EN UNA EMPRESA INDUSTRIAL

Conan caminaba en dirección a su casa, mientras la Liga Juvenil se quejaba de su profesora que mandaba muchos deberes. A Conan esta situación le resultaba cómica, "si creéis que ahora tenéis muchos deberes esperad a llegar al Bachillerato…"

mm.. recordando tus tiempos de estudiante Kudo?

¬¬ los mismos que deberías recordar tú Ai…-respondió el pequeño detective con una amarga sonrisa.

Tal vez algún día discutas con tu novia sobre los deberes….

Cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que Ran no es mi novia…ò/ó!

Y quien ha hablado de Mouri? –respondió Ai con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, dejando al detective abatido una vez más. Pero así era Ai, disfrutaba tomándole el pelo….

Dándose por vencido, Conan llegó a la casa, parecía que Kogoro tuviese visita…

Ya estoy en casa Ran-neechan!

Bienvenido Conan –contesto la joven con una sonrisa –papá tiene un cliente importante, ya sabes no te metas en su trabajo o…

Si lo sé, o se enfadará…-contestó Conan con desgana, eso de ser un niño era muy duro, y más cuando era él el que le solucionaba los casos…aún así escuchó con atención lo que aquel hombre comentaba.

Me llamo Junzo Takemura (43), soy el ayudante del presidente de la empresa Montarukawa, he venido aquí porque mi superior quisiera contratar sus servicios de detective privado porque creemos que existe un espía de otra compañía entre nuestro personal y nos gustaría que un detective tan famoso, como usted señor Mouri, nos ayudara en nuestro empeño.

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, tranquilo, yo el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri solucionará el caso en un periquete, JJAJAJAJJAJAJ

"¬¬ oe, oe lo dices en serio?" –pensó conan- "sería un milagro…"

No sabe lo feliz que me hace Sr. Mouri por aceptar el trabajo, por supuesto, nuestra empresa le recompensará sus servicios con la cantidad que desee…

€.€ la cantidad que desee? No se preocupe Sr. Takemura, yo me encargaré de todo.

Bien entonces acompáñeme a la empresa, sus hijos pueden venir si lo desean…

No, hija mía solo es ella, él crío es hijo de un amigo de la familia…pero si no es molestia su presencia…

Por supuesto que no, al director Hiragizawa le encantan los niños!

Bien entonces vamonos…

Kogoro, Conan y Ran subieron al coche del Sr. Takemura y fueron a la empresa de este. El edificio donde se encontraba la empresa Montarukawa era muy alto y todo acristalado, como de oficinas. Entraron al hall y Conan se extrañó..

Hay mucha gente en esta empresa no? –preguntó con tono inocente..

Si, a parte de dedicarnos a la informática, utilizamos recursos de direccionamiento.

Vaya, así que también hacen funciones de una guía no? –dijo Kogoro.

Si algo así, bien ya hemos llegado.

Llegaron efectivamente donde se hallaba el director Hiragizawa, que en ese momento hablaba con una persona. "que sujeto más extraño –pensó Conan- lleva gorra y gafas de sol dentro del edificio, como si quisiera esconderse.."

Ahhh, Takemura, ya llegó! Y este debe ser el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, es un placer conocerle, -dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano- Por favor Takemura que los invitados esperen en la sala de te, tengo que atender un asunto en mi oficina.

Por supuesto señor –mientras el director entraba en su despacho, su secretario llevó a los invitados hasta la sala de te donde ya aguardaban otras tres personas –esperen aquí, el director les atenderá en seguida.

Vaya –comentó Kogoro- se ve que es un hombre muy ocupado.

Claro papá, qué esperabas? Es el jefe de una gran empresa, oye Conan qué estás mirando –Conan giró la vista hacia Ran pero sin dejar de vigilar por el rabillo del ojo al sujeto de la gorra y las gafas…- Ran-neechan, no te resulta raro ese tipo que está sentado ahí?

Cuál, el de la gorra? La verdad es que sí es un poco extraño, uy! Perdone…

No pasa nada – Sayuri Midori (24) Jefa de Relaciones Públicas- ha sido culpa mía, iba un poco despistada –dijo mientras miraba a todos lados

Está buscando algo Srta? –preguntó Conan- parece preocupada..

Umm, si mi colgante de plata, ha debido desengancharse el cierre y se me ha caído, ese colgante es muy importante para mi…

Conan y Ran se pusieron a buscar el colgante por toda la sala, finalmente Conan lo halló debajo del sofá donde estaba sentado el sujeto que había levantado las sospechas del pequeño detective, se agachó a recogerlo sin dejar de sentir la mirada inquisitiva detrás de las oscuras gafas.

Oneesan, es este su colgante?

Siii, muchísimas gracias pequeño, estás hecho todo un detective eh? –Conan se ruborizó un poco- bueno si me disculpan voy al baño. –"qué extraño –pensó Conan- los servicios están cerca al despacho del presidente"

Si que tarda ese hombre, debe ser un asunto muy importante –

Kogoro llevaba razón, llevaban varios minutos esperando en la sala, gente iba y venía de los servicios y de los despachos próximos al del presidente. Kogoro empezaba a impacientarse cuando…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito viene del despacho del presidente!

Kogoro, Conan, Ran y el resto que esperaban en la sala se dirigieron corriendo hacia el despacho del director Hiragizawa, tirado en la puerta se encontraba su secretario Takemura señalando temblorosamente el cadáver del presidente…

Misao Hiragizawa (54) Presidente de la compañía Montarukawa. Ha sido apuñalado en el pecho con este cuchillo de doble filo, la muerte fue instantánea, apuñalado el presidente el asesino huyó por la ventana que se encontraba abierta y que conecta con la azotea del edificio vecino, la distancia no es mucha, así que pudo saltar sin problemas hacia la terraza de ese edificio...hora aproximada de la muerte, hace mas o menos media hora, ningún testigo, y siete personas que esperaban ser atendidas por el director entre las que se encuentra….

Yo, inspector Megure, el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri!

Pero Mouri, como es posible que donde usted vaya haya un asesinato, no será usted gafe? –dijo mirando receloso Megure.

Por favor inspector, me encontraba aquí porque el director me había contratado para llevar a cabo un seguimiento para hallar posibles espías….

Bueno, bueno… detective Takagi, qué me dice del arma?

Hemos analizado el cuchillo, pero no hemos encontrado huellas inspector, como tampoco hay huellas en ninguna parte de la habitación, no hay señal de forcejeo ninguno, la puñalada fue limpia en el corazón, lo que le provocó la muerte instantánea….

Que no haya señales de forcejeo significa que la víctima conocía y confiaba en su agresor, por lo tanto reducimos la lista de sospechosos –sentenció Kogoro- a tres, el señor Takemura, el señor Moyaki y la señorita Midori…

Sr. Mouri, no se olvide de aquel hombre, Yosuto Singawa (34) asesor financiero de la empresa, que tenía algunas deudas con el presidente –informó Takagi.

Mientras hablaban, Conan se acercó al cadáver y lo examinó con detenimiento. Era tal y como habían dicho el inspector Megure y el detective Takagi, una puñalada directa al corazón con un cuchillo que…"eh, qué es esto? –pensó- el ángulo de la herida es un poco extraño…y la ventana…está extrañamente limpia…no, el asesino sin duda no salió por ahí, pero por dónde?"

Bien, después de que el presidente entrara en su despacho, los invitados esperaron en esta sala, y entonces usted Sr. Moyaki llamó a su puerta no es asi?

Si inspector –Manabo Moyaki (49) Jefe del personal informático- llamé a la puerta del director uno o dos minutos después de que entrara, hablé escasos momentos con él y después salí.

Pero ninguno de los testigos le vio salir del despacho no? –preguntó Mouri

No, bueno creo que no…

Bien después el Sr. Singawa marchó de la sala para entrar en la oficina contigua, me equivoco?

Así es inspector, debía mostrarle unos papeles muy importantes al director, pero revisándolos me di cuenta que faltaban unos documentos y fui al despacho a recogerlos, debí tardar unos tres o cuatro minutos a lo sumo..

Si pero, desde la ventana del despacho del presidente hasta la ventana del despacho contiguo hay una cornisa por la que no es difícil el paso no Takagi? –El detective asintió- Bien, la siguiente fue usted Srta. Midori, que se ausentó a los servicios, cierto?

Si inspector, fui al servicio y después me estuve acomodando las lentillas que me molestaban, creo que debí tardar unos 10 minutos…

Pero, aún así, no hay modo de acceso desde el baño hasta el despacho de la víctima….-Megure reflexionó durante unos segundos- y por último el Sr.Takemura, que fue quien descubrió el cadáver…

Así es, entré para decirle al director que uno de sus invitados tenía prisa por marchar a otro compromiso, y cuando entré lo encontré muerto…

Tiene testigos que corroboren el tiempo que estuvo dentro del despacho? O que le vieron entrar?

No señor, creo que no me vio nadie..

"Las coartadas de los cuatro sospechosos son muy flojas –pensó Conan- la única que puede salvarse de sospechas, es la Srta. Midori, ya que no hay forma de llegar a este despacho desde el baño…pero…esa herida…algo no me cuadra..pero no logro saber qué es?"

Ya sé quien es el asesino! –Exclamó Mouri, Conán se giró sorprendido "venga ya…"

Di Mouri..quién es el culpable?

El asesino del presidente es….usted Sr. Singawa!

o.O pero qué dice?

Si, usted entró en la oficina con la excusa de que iba a por unos documentos pero en realidad salió por la ventana y caminó por la cornisa y se adentró en el despacho del presidente por la ventana que tenía abierta y le apuñaló, después volvió por donde había venido…

Pero Mouri ¬¬ -dijo Megure- si hubiese sido así, hubiésemos encontrado signos de violencia en la escena del crimen y no los hay…

Claro que no! –afirmó Mouri- la victima estaba de espaldas a la ventana y no le oyó entrar y justo en el momento en el que se volvió le apuñaló…

Pero tío, de ser así la herida no tendría esa forma, además la ventana…PLINK!

TÜ CALLATE MOCOSO! –gritó mientras le daba un coscorrón a Conan- Yo soy el detective…

Pues yo que usted escucharía al chico…- Todos se volvieron, el misterioso sujeto de la gorra, que había estado fisgando por ahí, parecía bastante seguro de lo que hablaba…- A veces los niños son capaces de detectar detalles en los que un adulto no se fijaria…

A qué te refieres? Quién eres? –preguntó mosqueado Mouri.

En primer lugar inspector, por esa ventana puedo asegurarle que no ha salido ningún asesino..

COMO?o.O

Fíjese bien en la herida, una herida de ese tipo desprende muchísima sangre, como prueba está el cuchillo totalmente ensangrentado, es decir, la sangre debió salpicar también al asesino y por supuesto a sus guantes, si el asesino salió por la ventana debía haber dejado marcas de sangre en los bordes de haberse apoyado para salir, sin embargo, la ventana y los marcos están totalmente limpios…

Eso es fácil…el asesino debió limpiarlos al salir…

Usted cree, Sr.Mouri, que un asesino que es capaz de dejar el arma en la escena del crimen, se entretendría en ponerse a limpiar la ventana? Mas bien no…el asesino quería que creyésemos que salió por la ventana, asi su coartada sería perfecta….

Entonces el asesino es el Sr. Moyaki!

No, el asesino tampoco salió por la puerta…

Entonces por donde salió?

El sujeto sonrió y señaló hacia el techo…

JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ –rió Kogoro- pretendes hacernos creer que el asesino escapó por el techo?

Escapó y entró por el techo, fíjese en la herida de la víctima, normalmente cuando clavas un cuchillo lo primero en entrar es la punta que normalmente entra por arriba, pero aquí el corte se hizo abajo…

Ummm, eso es verdad –dijo el inspector Megure- entonces el asesino cogió el cuchillo al reves!

No, tampoco el corte al hacerlo al revés es también diferente al que tenemos aquí…

Y entonces como lo hizo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquella persona, una sonrisa que a Conan le era tremendamente familiar. Con increíble facilidad se subió a la mesa del director y empujó hacia arriba una de las placas de yeso del techo, después la corrió hacia un lado y subió por el hueco.

como ven es muy sencillo subir al techo, que está hecho con placas de yeso muy resistentes y fáciles de quitar, una vez arriba el asesino solo tuvo que cerrar la paca y trasladarse hasta el despacho del director. Perdona chica, -dijo mirando a Ran- te importaría ponerte donde estaba situada la víctima?

No, cla-claro –Ran se colocó en el lugar de la victima, mirando hacia la ventana- ya estoy…

Muchas gracias, por favor no te muevas de ahí. –dijo mientras cerraba la placa del techo y andaba por el.

Venga no me harás creer que así entró el asesino…-se burló Kogoro.

Si así mismo –dijo la voz y acto seguido apareció boca abajo enfrente de Ran, a lo que ella pego un grito- así lo hizo el asesino, una vez en el techo solo tuvo que cerciorarse del sitio en el que se encontraba el director para después con cuidado quitar la placa de yeso, seguidamente y con cuchillo en mano se lanzó boca abajo cayendo como un peso muerto agarrándose al techo por una barra metálica de separación donde mete los pies, mientras el tórax queda colgando hacia abajo. Este pequeño resorte y la fuerza de la gravedad hicieron el resto, dejándose caer el asesino clavó el cuchillo en el corazón del director, pero cuando quiso sacarlo, este debió escapársele y caerse al suelo, seguramente intentaría bajar para recuperarlo por donde yo he subido, pero entonces escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y escapó por donde había venido –sentenció bajando del techo con gracia.

Es muy buena tu teoría –dijo Megure- pero tienes pruebas?

Si, si uno de sus policías tiene la amabilidad de asomarse al hueco podrá comprobar que hay se encuentran todavía los guantes ensangrentados…-el policía se subió a una banqueta y sacó del techo los guantes del asesino- en cuanto al culpable del asesinato, el Sr. Takemura no pudo cometerlo ya que gracias a su presencia el asesino nos dejó el arma del crimen.

Entonces el asesino es usted Sr. Singawa! –volvió a gritar Kogoro- no pasó por la ventana si no por el techo..

No, -volvió a sentenciar con la misma sonrisa- Srta. Midori…dónde está su colgante?

La Srta. Midori palideció de pronto y se echó mano al cuello, donde minutos antes colgaba el colgante de plata – ha, ha debido caerse en el servicio –se excusó.

es este tal vez? –dijo levantando su mano derecha y dejando caer el colgante- como el cierre no era muy de fiar, se lo quitó a la hora de cometer el crimen para que no se le cayera y la culparan de inmediato. Pero después con la repentina entrada del Sr. Takemura usted se puso nerviosa y se olvidó por completo de el colgante que había dejado al lado de los guantes, y regresó al servicio saliendo por una de las placas de uno de los baños femeninos que, al igual que estos, ceden a un mínimo empujón y regresó a la escena del crimen como si no hubiese pasado nada. Estaba tan en tensión por su descuido de dejar el arma del crimen que no reparó en que se dejó otra cosa, muy valiosa para usted…

lo admito –susurró la sospechosa- yo asesiné al presidente de la empresa. Lo hice por Kaoru. Íbamos al mismo instituto y nos conocíamos desde niños, pero el año pasado fue atropellado por el Sr. Hiragizawa, le denuncié, pero como era un alto funcionario nadie me hizo caso, y Kaoru entró en coma. Pensé que metiéndome en su empresa lograría hacerle entender a Hiragizawa su error y que se reconociera culpable de sus actos, pero él nunca lo reconoció ni parecía arrepentido por ello, " un perdedor menos en este mundo" solía decir…Aguanté lo que pude hasta que ayer me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que había fallecido –la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar- no podía perdonarle, no podía, tuve que matarle….

Crees que si hubiese reconocido su error, Kaoru seguiría vivo? –preguntó mirando hacia el cielo el sujeto. Midori le miró, lo pensó y volvió a echarse a llorar. La policía la esposó y cuando estaban a punto de llevársela ella comentó.

Jamás pensé que descubrieran mi truco…puedo saber al menos el nombre de mi captor?

Elisabeth –dijo mientras se quitaba la gorra y las gafas- Elisabeth Kudo, detective.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritaron todos, Conan miró con atención a aquella chica. Tenía el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, los ojos azules, y le era terriblemente familiar.

Elisabeth…-susurró Midori- es un nombre precioso, gracias….

El inspector Megure, Takagi y Mouri se giraron hacia la chica, muy sorprendidos, como Conan y Ran.

Kudo, Elisabeth Kudo? –dijo Megure- eres familiar de Yosaku Kudo, el escritor?

Por supuesto –sonrió- soy su hija

ESO ES MENTIRA –gritó Ran- Shinichi no tiene hermanos, es hijo único…

He vivido en España toda mi vida, es la primera vez que vengo a Japón, pero si tenéis dudas porque no llama a mis padres ellos se lo confirmaran…

No, voy a llamar a Shinichi…-dijo Ran cogiendo el movil, "mierda" pensó Conan

Tu de qué le conoces?

Soy su amiga Ran Mouri…

Ah! Así que tu eres Ran, Shinichi siempre me hablaba mucho de ti en sus cartas…bueno tengo que irme…un placer conocerles.

Y se marchó, dejando a Conan alucinado. Él era hijo único, no tenía hermanos, o eso creía…"será mejor que visite a Agasa tal vez el pueda sacar algo en claro a este misterio…"

Corrió como el rayo a casa del profesor, no era capaz de quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza. Una muchacha alta, con el pelo oscuro y largo en aquella coleta, los ojos azules y aquella sonrisa que le era tan familiar. Además había resuelto el caso antes que él, cómo era eso posible? Cómo no cayó en esa deducción antes? Finalmente llegó a casa de Agasa, y llamó a la puerta, fue Ai quien le abrió.

Kudo, qué haces aquí?

Tengo que hablar urgentemente con el profesor –dijo entrando- Agasa, dígame, tengo algún familiar que tenga nombre europeo?

Nombre europeo? No que yo sepa..-meditó el profesor.

Entonces esa chica…-

Qué chica? –preguntó Haibara. Conan les contó lo sucedido en la empresa.

Entonces ella va y dice que es hija de Yusaku y Yukiko y que yo me escribía con ella! Es una locura! Tal vez sea miembro de uno de ellos…- una risa vino desde una de las habitaciones y la chica de antes salió al salón.

Lo sabía…desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras tú, Shinichi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero veo que tú no has cambiado nada desde la última vez –volvió a reír.

QUIEN ERES TU? Yo no tengo hermanos y no conozco a nadie que se llame Elisabeth!

Vaya…-dijo ella con tristeza- se lo dije a papa, tu ya no me recuerdas…dime Shinichi….recuerdas a Nene-chan?

Conan se asombró y pensó. Nene-chan, claro que la recordaba, era su amiga española, desde niño iba todos los veranos a verla y pasaba allí un mes con ella. Sus padres siempre le decian que era su hermanita que no podia vivir con ellos…hermanita? Conan palideció…

Tu….tu eres Nene-chan?

Si…- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ha pasado mucho tiempo Shinichi, aunque sabía que ya no me recordarías, siempre me llamabas Nene-chan porque te costaba decir mi nombre..-

Conan lo recordó todo. Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Ella fue la que le enseñó el primer libro de Sherlock Holmes, ella fue la persona que hizo que Shinichi fuese detective, la primera que jugó con él a detectives y compartía su ilusión de ser el mejor detective del mundo…cómo pudo haberla olvidado? Hacía 10 años que no la veía, y había cambiado tanto que no pudo reconocerla, pero ahora lo veía claro, Elisabeth era idéntica a su madre, Yukiko, no había dudas de que Elisabeth era familiar suyo. Siempre que preguntaba por qué Nene-chan no vivía con ellos en Japón ellos le respondían: "Nene-chan debe vivir en España tiene muchas cosas que aprender allí, cuando esté preparada vendrá aquí contigo ne, Shin-chan?" Nunca tuvo muy claro aquello, y ahora ella estaba en Japón y tenía pinta de quedarse…

Estás muy serio Shinichi…no te alegra verme o aún tienes dudas de quien soy?

Bueno..-repuso Conan…

Entonces esta es mi prueba – dijo enseñando un colgante en forma de luna, lo reconocía, él se lo había regalado el día que se despidieron, la última vez que se vieron- satisfecho ya, tantei-san?

Si –dijo Conan con una sonrisa- Agasa, usted lo sabía?

Si, tus padres me llamaron ayer diciendome que ella vendria hoy, pero me pidieron que no te dijese nada…

Ahora Shinichi –dijo Elisabeth mas seria- me alegro mucho de verte pero…me puedes explicar que hago delante de un crío de 7 años cuando debería estar delante de un chico de 17?

Conan le explicó a su hermana todos los detalles de su encuentro con los hombres de negro, de la historia de Haibara, de sus numerosos encuentros con la organización, el FBI, la identidad de Vermouth, y las personas que conocían su identidad.

Así que tu "pequeño" secreto solo lo saben nuestros padres, Agasa, Haibara, el detective del oeste Hattori y el ladrón Kaito Kid, entonces Ran no lo sabe?

No y no debe saberlo, correría peligro si lo supiese –dijo Conan mirando fijamente a su hermana

Muy bien –respondio Eli- si tu no se lo dices, yo tampoco, pero me parece muy mal que no le cuentes una cosa asi a tu novia Shin-chan..

RAN NO ES MI NOVIA –ò/ó- Y NO ME LLAMES SHIN-CHAN! ¬¬ Con que me lo diga mamá tengo suficiente…

O.o, Ran no es tu novia? Que raro, mamá me dijo que si, y a mi no me extrañó nada, de pequeño no hacías otra cosa que hablarme de ella…- Haibara soltó una risita, mientras Conan rojo como un tomate negaba con la cabeza- bueno, quizas no sois novios pero…¬¬ es obvio que te gusta….

Volviendo al caso…-empezó Shinichi aun colorado- qué haces tú aquí?

Bueno, fui a visitar a papa y mama a Los Angeles hará un par de semanas y allí pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estabas metido en un lío, así que me vine para acá por si podía ayudarte en algo y bueno aquí estoy . Puedo quedarme y ayudarte con los casos…

Pero Nene-chan, ups quiero decir Elisabeth –Conan se puso dudoso…

Solo Shinichi tiene permiso de llamarme Nene-chan, así que puedes seguir llamándome así, no importa que haya crecido

Ok, pero me refiero a que, bueno, tendrás allí tu vida en España no? no puedes quedarte aquí siempre…- la mirada de Elisabeth se ensombreció.

Yo ya no tengo nada en España, necesito estar lejos de allí un tiempo Shinichi, pero si no quieres que me quede…

Noooooooo, baka! Claro que quiero que te quedes, toma! Es una copia de las llaves de casa, ven te guiaré.

Eli se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba que su hermanito la acogiese asi. Entraron en la casa y después de que ella pasara un escáner por si había micrófonos ocultos (que los había) colocados por la organización, Shinichi le enseñó toda la casa y la que a partir de entonces seria su habitación. Así mismo solucionaron la inscripción en el instituto y otras cosas. Aunque Conan tuvo que hacer una cosa más…llamar a Ran para hacerle saber que Eli realmente era su hermana.

Moshi moshi? –contestó Ran al teléfono- Shi, Shinichi?

Hai, Ran me han dicho que ya has conocido a Elisabeth?

Qué? Acaso conocías a esa chica? –preguntó Ran- qué es tu novia?

NOOOOOO! Baka! Es mi hermana, no te lo ha dicho?

Shinichi…tú no tienes hermanos….¬¬

Te he hablado alguna vez de Nene-chan? –"que si le había hablado –pensó Ran- no hacía más que hablar de ella cuando volvía de vacaciones"

Si…

Bueno, pues Nene-chan es como yo llamaba a Elisabeth porque de pequeño no me salía su nombre, Nene-chan y Elisabeth son la misma, solo que diez años después….

Entonces, es cierto que esa chica es tu hermana?

Si y Ran, verás ha venido a pasar un tiempo aquí por que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y porque quiere coger experiencia para detective y conocer las costumbres japonesas en todo su esplendor, o algo de eso me ha dicho ella ¬¬, y me gustaría que tu la ayudases a integrarse en el instituto, y con la gente…Eli es una chica estupenda, ya verás como te cae genial, a Conan le ha encantado, o eso me ha dicho él…

Conan?

Si he llamado al profesor antes y el estaba allí con Nene-chan, bueno Ran tengo que colgar por favor cuida a mi hermanita ok?

Wakatta Shinichi, no te preocupes.

Conan colgó el teléfono. "Solucionado" pensó mientras observaba a su hermana mirando embobada los libros de la biblioteca.

Kudo!

Dime Haibara..

Crees que ha sido buena idea contarle todo a tu hermana?

Si, estoy seguro de que será una gran ayuda, es una detective estupenda y se habria dado cuenta de mi identidad tarde o temprano, además si se hace amiga de Ran tendré una aliada que le cubra las espaldas a Shinichi si Ran piensa que es un egoísta o algo así…

Mira que listo el señor detective –dijo Haibara- aunque tienes razón –Conan se giró para mirarla- tu hermana tiene un algo que me hace confiar, tal vez ella sea la pieza del puzzle que nos falta para ser nosotros Kudo..

Tal vez…tal vez…

Fin


End file.
